Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. For example, many electronic devices form part of a network over which the users may interact using popular interactive activities, such as exchanging messages and sharing data.
Even with the popularity of mobile electronic devices, network service providers (e.g., cellular telephone companies) are deriving diminishing revenue from individual telephone calls and messages as users increasingly favor flat rate subscription plans for unlimited network access.